Killer of the Dead
by Undapper Thoughts
Summary: After Edward left Bella becomes a new person, she buys her own house and sings in a band at the club Seven Deadly Sins where she meets the Winchester brothers but are they the first Winchesters that she has met? AU OOC probably BxD but not sure
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or Twilight or any characters you may recognise. If you recognise any of this story being similar to another fanfiction it is not intentional in any way I have read a lot of fanfics and ideas from a lot of stories niggle there way into my brain.**

_Flashbacks_

"Speech"

'Thought'

Spells, Rituals, Exorcisms etc.

_Visions_

**Lyrics**

"_You…don't want….me?" I chocked out while staring in to Ed-his cold hard eyes._

"_No" was his monosyllabic reply and with that one word he had ripped my heart out of my chest leaving an empty gaping hole where it used to be._

Gasping for breath I sat up and let my self fall back down on the bed. Glancing at the clock on the bedside I noticed it was 7pm. 'Hmm I seem to be getting better I mean I'm sleeping longer than I used to....' I let my thoughts trail while I got out of my queen sized bed with black silk sheets and blood red comforter and waked into my ensuit bathroom and hoped into the shower. After washing my hair with rose scented shampoo and conditioner and using rose scented body wash I hopped out of my shower wrapped myself in a short blood red towel and walked into my walk in wardrobe.

After they had left I had been depressed to the point that Charlie threatened to send me back to Phoenix. After that fight I had decided to move out and had gone house hunting ending up finding one on the edge of the Forks and La Push boundary right next to the forest and not far from the beach. It was very gothic and had 4 bedrooms and 3 bathrooms. It had three floors and a basement. The master bedroom was on the top floor and took up the whole floor. It had black carpet, Blood red walls and silver accents, my bed was a in the far corner and I had a mini lounge room set up with a TV as well.

Once I had walked into my wardrobe I got a pair of black underwear and black lacy bra and put them on dropping the towel in my hamper. I picked a pair of black skin tight jeans which wear artistically distressed, a dark purple corset top, a pair of black with purple laces skate shoes and my leather jacket before heading over to my vanity. Once at my vanity I grabbed my black choker with the amethyst stone and protection runes, my black spider web earrings and my purple stone ring with healing runes. Before straightening my black hair with the multi coloured electric highlights. Deciding to go with a smoky eye, I put my eye shadow, eyeliner and mascara before putting on blood red lipstick and grabbing my black hobo bag with my phone, purse, holy water, keys and blessed rock salt gun. I also strapped a small silver knife to my upper arm and I was out the door and onto my black motorcycle heading towards the club I work at Seven Deadly Sins.

Walking in I nodded at the manager Jace and headed onto the stage to get ready to perform.

"Okay guys the band is ready so give a round of applause for Killer of the Dead!!" Jace announced to introduce us.

"Okay guys great to see you all here to hear us now this is one of the first songs I wrote. So here it is Brick by Boring Brick!" I told the crowd before starting to sing.

(Brick by Boring Brick by Paramore)

**She lives in a fairy tale**  
**Somewhere too far for us to find**  
**Forgotten the taste and smell**  
**Of the world that she's left behind**  
**It's all about the exposure the lens I told her**  
**The angles were all wrong now**  
**She's ripping wings off of butterflies**

**Keep your feet on the ground**  
**When your head's in the clouds**

**Well go get your shovel**  
**And we'll dig a deep hole**  
**To bury the castle, bury the castle (x2)**

**Ba da ba da ba**

**So one day he found her crying**  
**Coiled up on the dirty ground**  
**Her prince finally came to save her**  
**And the rest you can figure out**  
**But it was a trick**  
**And the clock struck 12**  
**Well make sure to build your house brick by boring brick**  
**or the wolves gonna blow it down**

**Keep your feet on the ground**  
**When your head's in the clouds**

**Well go get your shovel**  
**And we'll dig a deep hole**  
**To bury the castle, bury the castle (x2)**

**Well you built up a world of magic**  
**Because your real life is tragic**  
**Yeah you built up a world of magic**

**Well, if it's not real**  
**You can't hold it in your hands**  
**You can't feel it with your heart**  
**And I won't believe it**  
**But if it's true**  
**You can see it with your eyes**  
**Even in the dark**  
**And that's where I want to be, yeah**

**Go get your shovel**  
**we'll dig a deep hole**  
**to bury the castle, bury the castle (x2) **

**Ba da ba da ba...**

"Did you like the song?" I asked as cheers reverberated around the room "Good well heres another one and it's called White Horse!"

(White Horse by Taylor Swift)

**Say your sorry that face of an angel comes out just when you need it to****  
****As I pace back and forth all this time cause I honestly believed in you****  
****Holding on the days drag on****  
****Stupid girl I should've known I should've known******

**(Chorus)****  
****I'm not a princess****  
****This aint a fairytale****  
****I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet lead her up the stairwell****  
****This aint Hollywood****  
****This is a small town****  
****I was a dreamer before you went and let me down****  
****Now its too late for you and your white horse to come around******

**Baby I was naive got lost in your eyes and never really had a chance****  
****Well my mistake I didn't know to be in love you had to fight to have the upper hand****  
****I had so many dreams about you and me****  
****Happy endings now I know******

**(Chorus)****  
****That im not a princess this aint a fairytale im not the one you'll sweep off her feet****  
****Lead her up the stairwell****  
****This aint Hollywood****  
****This is a small town****  
****I was a dreamer before you went and let me down****  
****Now its too late for you and your white horse to come around******

**And there u are on your knees****  
****Begging for forgiveness****  
****Begging for me****  
****Just like I always wanted****  
****But im so sorry******

**cause im not your princess this aint a fairytale im gonna find someone someday who might actually treat me well****  
****This is a big world****  
****It was a small town****  
****There in my rear view mirror disappearing now****  
****And its too late for you and your white horse to catch me now******

**Oh oh oh oh oh try and catch me now****  
****Its too late****  
****To catch me now**

Everyone started cheering and I sang for another hour before we finished for the night.

"Okay guys that was the last song so I want a big round of applause for Killer of the Dead!" Another round of applause went around the room and Jace's words and I gave a wave before getting of the stage and heading to the bar.

"Just the usual Casey" I told the bartender sitting down on the bar stool delicately.

"Sure thing Bella" he replied going to get me my drink.

With my drink in hand I did another sweep of the room before settling my eyes on two guys that were sitting in a booth in the back corner. One was around 6"4 with messy brown hair and was very handsome and looked around 23 the man sitting next to him was shorter at around 6"1 with brown hair and was also very good looking he looked older than the other man he looked about 26. Both had empty glasses in front of them.

"Hey Casey send those two guys in the back corner a drink each for me please" I asked Casey who just shook his head and got the waitress to send them over. I saw them both look up when the waitress came over and saw her gesturing in my direction. They both turned to look at me the taller one with a small blush on his face and the shorter one smirking at me and gesturing me over.

I walked over and sat down in the gestured seat.

"Hey"

"Hi, I'm Dean and this is my little brother Sammy" the shorter one Dean said with a smirk.

"I told you to stop calling me that it's Sam. Thanks for the drinks." Sam said.

"No problem love, it was my pleasure." I told Sam with a grin. He ducked his head slightly with a smile, "I'm Bella and it is a pleasure to meet you both."

"Same here gorgeous" Dean replied flirtatiously.

After that we chatted for a while getting to know each other a bit before I got a call.

"Hello Bella speaking" I said giving an apologetic smile to the boys.

"Bella its John I don't want to ask you this but I'm stuck on a hunt and can't get there." John said.

"No problem Chester what do you need me to do" I replied with a grin.

"Bella I've asked you not to call me that so don't" John growled.

"Aww you know you love me Johnny" I said playfully.

"Bobby asked me to check out a hunt in Port Angeles but I can't make it. Do you think you could help me out?" John asked sighing.

"Sure thing what do you think it is?" I asked curiously.

"Looks like a witch to me but I'm not sure" he said.

"Okay I'll check it out tomorrow. Want me to let you know how it goes?" I asked him.

"Yeah if you don't mind just check in when it's done." He replied gruffly,

"Sure, sure talk to you soon bye." I said before hanging up.

"I've got to get up early in the morning so I better head home. It was nice meeting you, drop bye whenever you're around these parts I work here every Friday night." I said to Sam and Dean before grabbing my bag and getting ready to head home.

"That's too bad I was having fun." Dean said with a smirk.

"We'll make sure to drop in when we're around. It was lovely meeting you" Sam said with a smile.

"Oh stuff it. Where you boys staying?" I asked with a grin.

"At the Aircrest Motel (it's actually a motel in Port Angeles) in Port Angeles. Why?" Sam asked curiously. I just smiled at him and said

"Oh no your not. You boys are going to stay at my place I am not going to take no for an answer love so don't bother trying" I said with a smirk in Sams direction when he looked ready to complain.

"We couldn't really-"Sam started.

"Of course we could don't look a gift horse in the mouth and all that Sammy" Dean said with a smirk.

"Well then boys you better come with me" I said with a smile as we got up and headed out to the car park. "Which one is your car?"

"The black Impala" Dean said smiling with pride as I looked it over.

"1967 Chevy Impala?" I asked whistling while running my hands over the car. "It's a beauty. I bet it runs like a dream too."

"Yeah it is, and it does." Dean said with a proud smile like one of a proud parent.

"Which car is yours?" Sam asked.

"Who said it was a car?" I said mischievously. Walking over to my bike with both boys curiously following. "This is my bike." I said lovingly.

Dean whistled impressed.

"Nice bike." He said.

"Thanks. Now you boys follow me in your car. Give me your phone and I'll put in my number in case you lose me" I said as Sam handed me his mobile. "Well lets get going"

AN ok I wrote this story because I couldn't get it out of my head it will be a Bella/Dean maybe… I'm not quite sure but probably. Anyway R&R if you want me to update. If I get 3 reviews saying they want me to continue I will, I don't think that that is asking for too much.

xxTaylaxx


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or Twilight or any characters you may recognise. If you recognise any of this story being similar to another fanfiction it is not intentional in any way I have read a lot of fanfics and ideas from a lot of stories niggle there way into my brain.**

_Flashbacks_

"Speech"

'Thought'

Spells, Rituals, Exorcisms etc.

_Visions_

**Lyrics**

Dean P.O.V

Lying in the spare bedroom at Bella's place I thought back to when we had first arrived here.

DWSWDWSWDWSWDWSWDWSWDWSWDWSWDWSW

_Following Bella back to her place wasn't too difficult once we got out of Port Angeles and started towards some small town called Forks 'A town named after a kitchen utensil seriously that's just wacked up'. With Bella in front I got a good look at her without her knowing and I liked what I saw she was hot! Once we pulled up I was surprised at the size of the place it was huge. Getting out of the car I glanced over at Sammy to see him smirking at me. 'Damn he must have saw me checking her out again' He had been smirking at me whenever she wasn't looking all night and it was getting annoying fast._

"_Well boys welcome to my house I'll show you the rooms you can stay in for the night just keep out of the basement okay?" Bella said softly smiling at us._

"_And what's in the basement?" I asked curiously._

"_Hmm? Oh just some things I don't want just anyone knowing about" she replied smiling mysteriously. After that she showed us to our rooms told us where the bathroom was and said goodnight._

DWSWDWSWDWSWDWSWDWSWDWSWDWSWDWSW

I was curious about what was in the basement but I wouldn't do anything unless I find evidence that there is something bad down there. And with that thought I fell asleep dreaming about pie.

DWSWDWSWDWSWDWSWDWSWDWSWDWSWDWSW

I woke to the smell of breakfast wafting upstairs from the kitchen. I got out of bed chucking on a shirt as I walked downstairs and into the kitchen to see Bella making breakfast and humming softly along to the radio. Nickelback's Animals started playing and she started singing along.

(Animals by Nickelback)

**I, I'm driving black on black****  
****Just got my license back****  
****I got this feeling in my veins this train is coming off the track****  
****I'll ask polite if the devil needs a ride****  
****Because the angel on my right ain't hanging out with me tonight****  
****I'm driving past your house while you were sneaking out****  
****I got the car door opened up so you can jump in on the run****  
****Your mom don't know that you were missing****  
****She'd be pissed if she could see the parts of you that I've been kissing****  
****Screaming**

_**[CHORUS]**_**  
****No, we're never gonna quit****  
****Ain't nothing wrong with it****  
****Just acting like we're animals****  
****No, no matter where we go****  
****'Cause everybody knows****  
****We're just a couple of animals**

**So come on baby, get in****  
****Get in, just get in****  
****Check out the trouble we're in**

**You're beside me on the seat****  
****Got your hand between my knees****  
****And you control how fast we go by just how hard you wanna squeeze****  
****It's hard to steer when you're breathing in my ear****  
****But I got both hands on the wheel while you got both hands on my gears****  
****By now, no doubt that we were heading south****  
****I guess nobody ever taught her not to speak with a full mouth****  
****'Cause this was it, like flicking on a switch****  
****It felt so good I almost drove into the ditch****  
****I'm screamin'**

_**[CHORUS]**_

**So come on baby, get in****  
****Get in, just get in****  
****Check out the trouble we're in**

**We were parked out by the tracks****  
****We're sitting in the back****  
****And we just started getting busy****  
****When she whispered "what was that?"****  
****The wind, I think 'cause no one else knows where we are****  
****And that was when she started screamin'****  
****"That's my dad outside the car!"****  
****Oh please, the keys, they're not in the ignition****  
****Must have wound up on the floor while****  
****we were switching our positions****  
****I guess they knew that she was missing****  
****As I tried to tell her dad it was her mouth that I was kissing****  
****Screamin'**

_**[CHORUS]**_

**So come on baby, get in****  
****We're just a couple of animals****  
****Get in, just get in****  
****Ain't nothing wrong with it****  
****Check out the trouble we're in****  
****Get in, just get in**

Just as the song finished she took the bacon of the stove and set breakfast on the table. Looking at all the food on the table I was in heaven. There was bacon, eggs, toast and hash browns as well as some healthy food like fruit, yoghurt and muesli. Just then Sammy came down the stairs with his hair sticking up all over the place.

"Here you go love" Bella said as she sat a cup of coffee down in front of each of us as she sat down at the table "Go on dig in. I haven't poisoned the food or anything"

And with that she started putting things on her plate. Shrugging I sat down and started filling my plate up with bacon, eggs, toast and hash browns. Sammy followed my lead and sat down filling his plate with all that healthy crap. Ugh.

"So what are you boys doing today?" Bella asked us sipping on her coffee.

"We were thinking of checking out the sights in Port Angeles today." Sammy replied.

"Really? I'm checking something out for a friend in Port Angeles today so why don't I show you boys down?" Bella asked.

"That would be great thanks" Sammy told her.

"Well then, what time where you boys thinking of heading down?" Bella questioned.

"We were thinking of heading out after a shower probably." I replied thinking that I really needed a shower.

"Sure thing just give me a yell when you're ready to go." Bella told us as she put her dishes in the dishwasher and headed upstairs.

"Will do" Sammy replied.

"Well we better get going if we want to leave soon" Sammy told me as he put his dishes away and went upstairs to shower. Sighing I did the same and went upstairs to shower. After showering and chucking on a pair of jeans, a band t-shirt, boots and my leather jacket I headed down stairs to wait for Sammy and Bella.

Ten minutes later we were in the car heading towards Port Angeles to check out a recent spate of murders in the area. Pulling up outside the library having left Bella a while ago we headed inside hoping to find what exactly was killing the people of Port Angeles.

We pulled up at Bella's after completing a simple salt and burn and packed our things up so we'd be ready to leave in the morning. We had been staying at Bella's a couple of days now and we now had to leave for the next hunt. Walking into the lounge room to find Bella on the couch channel surfing I slumped down in one of the recliners tiredly.

"We'll be leaving in the morning" I told her watching Sammy sit down in another recliner.

"Well I'll make sure to cook you up something special in the morning and maybe something for the road if your lucky." Bella said turning to face us. "Now you boys look tired and if your planning on leaving in the morning I suggest you head upstairs and have a good nights sleep"

"Thanks for letting us stay here Bella" Same told her with a small smile.

"No problem love now shoo you need to sleep" she told him.

"Night Bella" I said as we both got up to go to bed.

"Night Dean, Sam" she said with a smile. Heading upstairs I walked into my room and dropped onto my bead falling asleep before my head hit the pillow.

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

Waving goodbye to Bella we drove off the food she made us on the backseat.

"Well where are we going next Sammy?" I asked my brother as we left Forks.

"It's Sam and it looks like there have been a couple of recent suspicious deaths in Florence. I think its our kind of job." He told me.

"Well then Florence it is." I said with a smile.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

Okay guys and girls what do you think? This was more of a filler chapter and we'll be getting to the real story in the next chapter or so. And don't worry Bella and the Winchester boys will meet again soon. Please review! I want at least 5 reviews this chapter if you want me to update.

xxTaylaxx


	3. Chapter 3

A/N #1: God I am such an idiot I was going through my fanfiction files and realised that even though I wrote this chapter late last year I hadn't posted it yet! Please don't kill me at least you got it eventually!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or Twilight or any characters you may recognise. If you recognise any of this story being similar to another fanfiction it is not intentional in any way I have read a lot of fanfics and ideas from a lot of stories niggle their way into my brain.**

_Flashbacks_

"Speech"

'Thought'

Spells, Rituals, Exorcisms etc.

_Visions_

**Lyrics**

Waving goodbye to Bella we drove off the food she made us on the backseat.

"Well where are we going next Sammy?" I asked my brother as we left Forks.

"It's Sam and it looks like there have been a couple of recent suspicious deaths in Florence. I think it's our kind of job." He told me.

"Well then Florence it is." I said with a smile.

**Chapter Three:**

**Bella's P.O.V**

*Six Months Later*

It had now been a year since Edward and the Cullen's had left me and I had finally gotten over it. I had quit my job at Seven Deadly Sins around 5 months ago and had been travelling around in my black with silver accents ute hunting ever since. Except for the occasional time where I would stop by The Roadhouse and stay with Ellen and Jo for a bit recovering while working the bar.

Johnny Boy had given me a call two days ago asking me to meet him at Bobby's and as soon as I finished my hunt I packed up and headed there. My car radio blaring ACDC I pulled up out the front of Singers Salvage Yard and got out of my car.

I was wearing a pair of blood red skinny jeans tucked into a pair of sharpened pure silver heeled black leather boots, on top I was wearing my Paramore band T-Shirt and my black leather jacket. My hair was to my waist in dark brown curls and I was simply wearing mascara and clear lip gloss.

Knocking on the front door and waiting for an answer I noticed a familiar black impala parked near my ute. Hearing the door open I turned and smiled happily at Bobby, taking in the familiar flannelette shirt and cap. Smiling at me slightly he threw me a bottle of holy water and I took enough to reassure him before handing it back.

"It's good to see you Uncle Bobby" I told him giving him a quick hug.

"You too, Bells," he replied back gruffly. "John's in the lounge room."

"Thanks, Bobby" I replied with a mischievous grin.

As I entered the room I saw him sitting on the couch and sprung myself over the back twisting myself to land on the couch with my feet in his lap.

"You're getting slow Chester" I grinned at him. Surprised he turned towards me and let out a rumbling laugh.

"Hello to you too, Hells Bells." He told me leaning over to ruffle my hair. Dodging quickly and standing up I laughed at him before replying.

"Hey Johnny Boy looking good for an old man" He chuckled at me and turned to the couch across from me where I noticed to very familiar figures.

"Dean! Sammy!" I yelled out happily before reaching out to pull them both into a hug having to stand on my toes to reach them with my petit 5"4 frame. "It's been a while boys."

"Bells it's good to see you" Sam replied giving me a quick hug.

"You too Sammy" I replied grinning at him.

"Hey Bella. You're looking good" Dean replied after giving me an awkward one armed hug. Releasing them both I turned to see both John and Bobby who had entered the room behind me giving us questioning looks.

"Well I guess I don't need to introduce you to my boys then" John told me amusement clear in his eyes. Letting out a musical laugh I replied.

"Nope I've met your boys before, in fact the night you gave me that call to check out Port Angeles for the witch"

"How do you know Dad?" Sam asked me with a confused glint in his brown eyes.

"John taught me all about hunting after he saved me from a vamp that was out to kill me" I replied.

"And how did you know a blood sucker was after you?" Dean asked me this time. Sharing a look with John and Uncle Bobby and getting affirmative nods in return I replied.

"I dated one"

*SammyDean*SammyDean*SammyDean*SammyDean*SammyDean*SammyDean*

Okay well I found the USB on which I had backed up all my files and finished the chapter off, so I hope you liked it. Once the entire back story is out of the way we'll get to the good stuff.

Well I've decided it will definitely be a Dean/Bella but I've got ideas in the works for a Sam/Bella fanfic in the future so keep an eye out for it. I'll put up a summary for it in the next chapter or so.

Thank you for all the reviews they make me smile and for any who think to flame me all flames do are give great amusement to my friends and I.

xxTayxx


End file.
